An Assassin's Miko
by Inu-Hanyou2016
Summary: InuYasha chose between Kagome and Kikyou. He picked Kikyou. Two months later Kagome found something bizarre on the shrine grounds. After she touched it, she sent herself and Souta back to Renaissance Italy. IY/ACII Crossover. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Assassin's Creed II

Chapter 1: From the Present to the Past Again 

Kagome walks into the living room to see her brother Souta playing his new video game obsession Assassin's Creed II. Kagome roll her eyes as she sits down and watches her brother. Souta glances at his sister as she comes and sits on the couch next to him._ "She hasn't been the same…Not since InuYasha forced her back into this era…" _Souta thought sadly.

Two months ago, InuYasha made his decision between Kagome and Kikyou. InuYasha and Kikyou walked into camp and InuYasha announced that he decided that he was going to take Kikyou as his mate. The InuTachi was not shocked that InuYasha chose Kikyou over Kagome. But Kagome always had a small piece of hope that she would be chosen over Kikyou. After InuYasha's announcement Kikyou spoke up and told everyone that since she was the Shikon no Tama's rightful guardian she would be joining the InuTachi and taking Kagome's place, and Kagome would be giving up that shards and return to the present era.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku all tried to protest but Kagome stoically stood up and started packing her things without looking or talking to anyone, once she finished she asked Sango if she could borrow Kirara to take her to the well. Sango agreed and said that she would come along with her to make sure she got to the well safely. Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome's arms begging for her not to leave. Kagome looks down at the kit and kisses his forehead and passes him to Miroku who put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Miroku nods at her before taking a hysterical Shippo away. Kagome looked over to InuYasha and Kikyou and said in a cold and emotionless voice _"I hope you find happiness…" _Kagome then looks over to Sango and nods. Kirara transforms and the two girls get on her back and fly in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well, Kagome never looked back once.

Kagome sighs, brining Souta out of his thoughts "What's so great about this game anyway?" Kagome questions her younger brother.

Souta pauses the game and grins at Kagome "In the game you play as an Italian Assassin named Ezio Auditore da Frienze, that lived during the Renaissance." Souta explains to Kagome, "You also get to interact with famous historic people that lived during that lived during that period, like Leonardo da Vinci. There's this one part where you get to fly Leonardo's flying machine!"

Kagome raises an eyebrow at Souta and snorts "Big deal. It's just a stupid video game it's not like it actually happened in real life." Souta glares at his older sister before resuming the game."

Kagome looks at the TV to see Ezio and clones fighting Rodrigo "Why are there more than one Assassin?" questions Kagome curiously, "I thought you said you only play as one Assassin"

"Ezio cloned himself with the Apple of Eden to fight Rodrigo Borgia." Souta tells his sister, without taking his off the screen.

Kagome stands up and walks out of the living to the front door and walks outside. Once outside, Kagome starts walking towards the Goshinboku. Kagome looks around the shrine as she's walking and notices something shining by the well house "_What the hell is that?"_ Kagome questions herself.

Kagome starts walking in the direction of what caught her eye, as she gets closer to it she gets an ominous feeling that something bad is about to happen. Kagome kneels down to pick up a golden ball that fits into her palm. _"This looks like that apple thing in Souta's game…"_

Kagome stands up and brings the golden ball closer to her face and turns it to examine it. Souta's voice breaks Kagome out of her thoughts "Kagome, Mama wanted me to tel—" Souta's eyes widen as he looks to see what Kagome's holding. "K-Kagome why do you have the Apple of Eden?" Souta questions his sister with wide eyes. Kagome looks at him, "Isn't this from your stupid video game?" Souta nods shakily. Before Kagome or Souta could react the Apple lights up with a bright light and consumes them both.  
**~Break~**  
Kagome opens her eyes before closing them tightly and puts a hand to her head. To her right she could hear her brother moan in pain. As she sits up and opens her eyes she notes that they aren't standing by the well house on the Higurashi shrine, but rather in an alley with coble a street at the end of it with people passing by the alley not once looking at them.

"Souta, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore…" Kagome tells her brother as she looks over at him. Kagome laughs behind her hand as she sees her brother's face. Souta is staring at the end of the alley with wide eyes and mouth wide open. "Souta close your mouth before you catch flies."

"Kagome, I think I know where we are…" Souta starts to tell his sister but it's interrupted by someone yelling at them.  
"You there! What business do you have in this alley?" A guard questions them as he walks into the alley and stops in front of them

Souta quickly grabs his older sister's wrist, dodges the guard and runs out of the alley. Kagome snatches her wrist out of his hand and runs to match his pace.

"Souta where the fuck are we?" Kagome asks her brother as she dodges a person carrying a heavy crate.

"Well, I think were possibly in Italy during the Renaissance." Souta tells his sister meekly as they keep running away from the guard that's hot on their tail.

"Souta keep running, I'll hold them off." Kagome tells her brother as she stops to face the guard. Kagome grabs the guard's wrist and twists it with one hand and uses her other one to land a punch in his face. _"Thank you Sango_." Kagome thinks to herself as she kicks the guard away a few feet. Nearby guards are rushing over to see what the commotion _"Dammit!"_ Kagome curses inside her head as she dodges a sword that the guard she's fighting swigs at her, _"Hopefully I'm going to get out of here without injuries..." _

Souta is behind his older sister staring in amazement "What the heck did she do on the other side of the well?" He mutters to himself.

Kagome notices that she has two leather bracers on both her arms with what looks like retractable blades. As she flicks her wrists, the blade extends outwards. A smirk works its way onto Kagome's face as she uses the weird blades to kill the guards that were attacking her.

Souta blinks as sister grabs his wrist with a bloody hand and starts running away from the crowd of citizens that crowed around the fallen bodies of the guards.

"This is awesome! I have a hidden blade too!" Souta exclaims as looks at himself.

"Souta right now isn't the time for your fanboying!" Kagome chides her little brother, "We need somewhere to hide."

Souta looks around to see where they are. "I-I don't know if you're going to like this idea Kagome..." Souta informs Kagome as she drags him to sit on a bench, "I think we should go to the Palazzo Auditore, Giovanni is one of the assassins here in Florence, We can trust him." Kagome sighs and nods in acceptance.

"Do you know where it is?"

"I think so, if not we could ask around." Souta tells Kagome, "What's weird is that we can understand what everyone's saying and they're speaking Italian."

Kagome shrugs "I don't really care as long as I can understand them we should be fine..."

Souta looks at his sister "Kagome, when did you learn how to fight?" Souta questions her.

Sango was teaching me before InuYasha sent me back." Kagome explains as she moves to lean her elbows on her thighs and her chin into her hands, "We kept it a secret from everyone."

Souta nods before standing "We should get going..."

Kagome sighs before standing as well "Lead the way little brother..."

**~Break~**  
Souta looks up at the Palazzo Auditore with a proud, cocky smile on his young face "I told you I knew where it was." Kagome just rolls her eyes "Just find this Giovanni dude already." Souta glares at her before walking up to the door and knocking.

The woman that answered the door smiles politely "I could I help you?"

"We were wondering if Giovanni Auditore was home?" Souta tells the woman, "We need to speak to him urgently." The woman looks at both of them before stepping aside to let them in and closing it once they're both inside. "Signore Giovanni is in his study." The woman informs them, "Wait here and I shall inform him of you request to see him." The woman says before walking away.

Kagome glances down at Souta, "Do you even know what you're going to say to this Giovanni?" She questions. Souta laughs sheepishly and shakes his head. Kagome facepalms and glares at her brother "Let me do the talking."

The woman from earlier walks over to them "Signore Giovanni will see you now." and walks them over to an intricate door, knocks and then opens it. The door had opened up into a large office-like area and a broad-shouldered man sitting at a desk looking over papers. "Signore Giovanni, the children are here."

Giovanni glances up and his eyes automatically lock onto Kagome and Souta's hidden blades. "Thank you Annetta." Giovanni nods his head to Annetta as she closes the door and returns his attention to Kagome and Souta, and gestures to the seats in front of his desk "Please sit."

Souta sits down but Kagome stands behind Souta looking at Giovanni. "Is this the right guy Souta?" Kagome questions Souta and he nods slowly.

Kagome sighs "Giovanni, we need your help." Kagome starts, "You see we aren't from this time, we're from Japan and from the year 2014." Kagome rubs the back of her neck at his disbelieving look.

"I was walking around our family shrine when I noticed something shinny near the well house, I think Souta called it The Apple of Eden..." Kagome looks at her brother then back at Giovanni, "I picked it up and nothing happened at first but after Souta came near me it a bright light appeared and we woke up here..."

Giovanni, who is staring intently at Kagome and Souta says nothing but gestures for Kagome to continue.

"When I woke, I noticed that we were in an alley, I looked towards the opening of the alley and noticed people dressed strange. Souta woke up and told me that we were in Florence."

Kagome rests her hand on the back of the chair that Souta is sitting in, "Anyway a guard saw us in the alley and walked towards questioning our reason for being there, and Souta being the idiot he is, grabbed my wrist and took off." Souta blushes slightly in embarrassment Kagome chuckles to herself as she continues, "As we were running I noticed that we weren't losing the guard but attracting more, stopped and told Souta to run which he didn't do but stand there and watch me as I held the guards back. My friend from back home taught me how to fight with hand-to-hand, anyway as I was fighting I noticed it had this." Raises her arm and points to her hidden blade, "and noticed that it was a blade and flicked my wrist and it extended, my friend also taught me how to weld a blade as well, killed the guards and fled." Kagome eyes look into Giovanni's eyes, "We have nowhere to go and we knew you would be able to help us."

Giovanni laces his hands together "The Apple of Eden is what you said brought you here, what it looked like?" He questions.

"It was a golden ball with weird markings that fit in the palm of my hand." Kagome answers his question.

Giovanni looks at Souta and notices that he's looking at his lap where his hands are. "And if I am to help you, I should know your names, no?" Giovanni tells them with a small smile.

"My name is Kagome and this is my younger brother Souta." Kagome tells Giovanni, Souta looks up at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

Giovanni sighs and stands up. "I see now that you truly have nowhere to go, you may stay here with us." He informs them, "You must not tell my sons and daughter why you are truly here." Kagome and Souta both nod, so he continues. "If they ask tell them that you are a distant family friend who's family died and seemed refuge here." Souta stands and bows along with his sister

"Thank you Giovani for your help." Kagome says as she stands

Giovanni walks towards the door that they entered and opens it to see a young man bearing considerable resemblance to Giovanni was standing in the doorway, his fist raised to knock. He looked as surprised to see Giovanni with someone and blinks. "Padre, who's this?"

"Ezio, this is Kagome and Souta they're distant family friends. They're family was lost and they sought refuge here."

The young man that was identified as Ezio nods before running his eyes over Kagome's body and grins lecherously at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." Ezio purrs as he grabs her hand and kisses it. Kagome blushes slightly before thinking _"Great an Italian Miroku..."_

Giovanni clears his throat. "Ezio I have letters for you to deliver, they're on my desk."

Ezio drops Kagome's hand "Till later Kagome..." nods his head to Souta before walking inside Giovanni's study. Souta gets the feeling he isn't going to like Ezio from that little stunt.

" I apologize for Ezio being so forward, anyway shall we go you need to meet the rest of the Auditore family."


	2. Chapter 2

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Asassin's Creed II

Chapter 2: The Auditores and Arrangements

Giovanni leads Kagome and Souta up a staircase and into another room. Inside the room looks to be some kind of living room. Giovanni glances at his two campions to see Souta looking around with a excited expression, but Kagome is looking around with indifference and staring straight ahead.

"Padre, who's this?" A young boy that looks to be about Souta's age asks as he notices the two people behind Giovanni.

"Petruccio, this is Kagome and Souta. They are going to be living with us." Giovanni answers the boy identified as Petruccio. Giovanni looks at Kagome and Souta "This is my youngest child Petruccio."

Souta grins at Petruccio, while Kagome just nods.

"Padre, could I play with Souta?" Petruccio asks his father.

Giovanni nods and Souta walks over to Petruccio. Giovanni looks at Kagome to see her watching Souta play with Petruccio with a small smile, "Shall we go?" Kagome nods before following Giovanni out of the room and into a hallway.

"I see that Souta has no problem here, as long as he's safe I can deal." Kagome tells herself.

"Kagome." Giovanni's voice brings her out of her thoughts, "Stand here for a moment." Kagome nods in acknowledgement as she watches him open a door to their right, walk inside and close the door behind him.

"Oh, who are you?" Kagome looks to where the voice came from to see a teenage girl about her age walking out a doorway.

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm Claudia, could I ask why you're here?" The girl, Claudia asks her.

"I'm a family friend, my family just died and my little brother Souta and I sought refuge here." Kagome answers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Claudia says as she walks closer, "Were is this brother Souta?"

"He's playing with Petruccio."

The door opening draws the teenagers' attention. Giovanni and a woman with a kind smile steps out behind him.

"I was informed of your situation Kagome." The woman tells her, "I am happy to help you and your brother."

"Oh, Thank you..." Kagome says but stops as she doesn't know the woman's name.

"My names is Maria, I'm Giovanni's wife." Maria tells her.

"Thank you Maria."

"Kagome, I would like to speak to you in my study." Giovanni draws Kagome's attention to him.

"Of course, lead the way."

Giovanni leads Kagome away from Maria and Claudia back to his study. Once inside Giovanni sits at his desk and Kagome sits in a chair in front of his desk. "Would you be interested in becoming an Assassin?" Kagome blinks at the question before shrugging "Sure, as long as I can protect Souta I'll do it."

Giovanni smiles at her, "My eldest son, Federico, is an Assassin as well. He will help me train you to become an Assassin."

Kagome nods before running a hand down her face. "I can't thank you enough Giovanni." Kagome says to him, "I honestly don't know what I would've done if you turned us away."

"Think nothing of it Kagome, I know it isn't your fault that the Apple brought you and your brother here." Giovanni tells her, "Just know there is a possibility that you may never return."

Kagome swallows thickly before saying, "I'm aware of that, but I just want to keep Souta safe and happy." Giovanni nods and opens his mouth to say something only to get interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Giovanni sighs.

A man that looks like Giovanni and Maria enters and blinks as he looks at Kagome. "Padre, Madre informed me of Kagome and Souta's problem." Giovanni nods his head. "Kagome this is my eldest child, Federico."Kagome looks at Federico and nods "So you're going to help me train to be an Assassin?" She questions

Federico looks at her and smiles "Yes, I am." Federico tells her, "We start training tomorrow." Kagome sighs before putting a hand to her temple and rubs it. "Alright, I'll be ready..." She tells them tiredly.

**~Break~**

Kagome is sitting outside on the roof of the Palazzo Auditore gazing into the distance. _It's been almost a month now, since Souta and I sought help from Giovanni.." _Kagome thinks to herself as she lays on her back looking up at the clouds. Kagome's peaceful mood was broken by the sound of Giovanni's voice, "Kagome, come down for a moment I need to speak to you."

Kagome sighs to herself before finding her way down and walking to where Giovanni is standing in front of the Palazzo Auditore.

"Is something wrong Giovanni?" she questions him as she comes to stand next to him. Giovanni sighs before saying, "I just received an angry letter from Christina Vespucci's father this morning."

Kagome rolls her eyes "What did the pervert do know?"

" Her father found him in her bedroom this morning." Giovanni tells her. Kagome looks out the door to see Ezio walking down the street. "Well, you can yell at him all you want now, for the pervert himself is coming this way."

"Good morning, Father, Kagome." Ezio greets them as he sees them standing at the door. Giovanni looks at Ezio 'Do you think me blind and deaf, my son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night…" Giovanni's words fall deaf on Kagome's ears as she looks at Ezio and notices a fresh wound on his right side of his mouth. _"He must have gotten that from the fight Giovanni mentioned…" _she thinks to herself.

You little devil!" Giovanni starts to laugh, "You remind me of myself when I was your age." Kagome face palms as she watches Giovanni laugh. _"I wasn't expecting that…" _

"Kagome, Ezio follow me please, I have things for the two of you to deliver." Giovanni tells them as he walks back towards the Palazzo. Ezio grins at Kagome "You thought I was going to get yelled at weren't you?"

Kagome rolls her eyes at him "Shut up Ezio." Ezio just grins at her before walking faster to Giovanni.

Once inside Giovanni's office, Giovanni returned to his desk and handed Ezio a letter and Kagome two parchment documents in a leather case. "I want you two to deliver these to Lorenzo de' Medici at his bank without delay." he tells them.

"May I ask what it concerns Father?" Ezio questions Giovanni.

"As for the documents, you may not. But it'd be as well for you two to know that the letter brings Lorenzo up to date on dealings with Milan. I spent all this morning preparing it." He tells them, "This must go no further, but if I don't give you two my trust, you'll never learn responsibility. There's a rumor of a plot against Duke Galeazzo a nasty piece of work, I grant you two, but Florence can't afford to have Milan destabilized."

"Who's involved?" Kagome questions.

Giovanni looks at them both narrowly: "They say the principal conspirators are Giovanni Lampugnani, Gerolamo Olgiati, and Carlo Visconti; but it looks as if our own dear Francesco de' Pazzi is involved as well, and above all, there's a plan afoot which seems to encompass more than just the politics of the two city-states. The Gonfaloniere here had taken Francesco into custody for the moment but the Pazzi won't like that at all." Giovanni stops himself, "There. I've already told you two far too much. Make sure this gets to Lorenzo quickly I've heard he's leaving for Careggi very soon to take some country air, and while the cat's away…"

"We'll get it there as fast as possible." Ezio tells his father.

"Good. Go now!"

Ezio and Kagome set off, using the back streets as far as possible. "Well that was interesting…" Kagome tells Ezio as they're minutes from the Medici Bank, Vieri' and his men stand blocking their path.

"Sorry, my little piglet," Ezio shouts at him, "but I simply don't have time to give you another drubbing now." Kagome rolls her eyes and huffs at Ezio. 'We don't have time for this Ezio."

"It's not me that's going to get another drubbing," Vieri shouts back, "You're concerned; but don't worry I'll send you a nice wreath for your funeral!"

The Vieri's men were closing in fast as Kagome and Ezio desperately look around for an escape route. The street's tall houses and walks hemmed to them . Slinging their satchels around their bodies, the run to a wall, and climb it in hoping of getting away from Vieri's men.

Once on top of the roof Ezio looks down at Vieri and says "I haven't even got time to piss on you." Kagome glares at Ezio and hits him on the back of the head. "Stop being an ass, we need to hurry." Ezio laughs as he and Kagome run across the rooftops to the Medici Bank.


	3. Chapter 3

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InYasha or Assassin's Creed II

Chapter 3: Peaceful Days

A few minutes later Kagome and Ezio arrive at the doors of the Medici Bank. When they enter, Ezio recognizes Boetio, one of Lorenzo' servants. Ezio rushes up to the servant with Kagome behind him.

"Hey, Ezio! What brings you here in such a hurry?" Boetio questions him.

"Boetio, there is no time to waste. We have letters from my father to Lorenzo." Boetio looks at them "Ahimè, Ezio! You're too late. He's gone to Careggi."

"Then you must make sure he gets these as soon as possible." Kagome tells Boetio. "I'm sure he hasn't gone for more than a few days or so. In these times…" Boetio tells them.

"I'm begging to find out about these times! Make sure he gets them, Boetio, and in confidence! As soon as possible!" Ezio says.

**~Break~**

Back at the Palazzo Auditore, Ezio rushes to Giovanni's office with Kagome tailing behind him. Once they enter Giovanni's office they see that he' s in deep conversation with Uberto Alberti. Kagome sighs as she pinches Ezio's arm. Ezio yelps and rubs his arm while glaring at Kagome.

"Ezio, my boy!" says Uberto, "How are you? Out of breath as usual, I see." Uberto then notices Kagome, "Giovanni, who is this young woman? And why is she dressed in men's clothing?" he questions as he looks at his old friend.

"Ah, that's right you haven't met Kagome yet." Giovanni states as looks at Uberto, "Kagome is distant family friend. Her and her younger brother Souta came here in search of refuge when their family died, and to answer your other question Kagome is not pleased to only wear dresses, she wears them on occasion when there is a need to wear one."

Uberto nods before looking at Ezio, "I've been trying to calm your father down. There's been a lot of trouble, you know; but the threat is ended."

"Have you two delivered the documents?" Giovanni asks them.

"Yes, Father. But Duke Lorenzo had already left." Ezio tells his father as Kagome crosses her arms over her chest. Giovanni frowns "I hadn't anticipated his leaving so soon."

"We left them with Boetio, I think that's his name was…" Kagome tells him as she looks at Ezio, "He was one of the servants there, he'll get them to him as soon as possible."

"That may not be soon enough." Giovanni says darkly.

Uberto pats him on the back. "Look," he says, "It can only mean a day or two. We have Francesco under lock and key. What could possibly happen in such a short time?

Kagome looks at Uberto. _"I don't trust this guy…" _

'Go find your mother and your sister," Giovanni tells them, "You should spend some time with some of the rest of the family other than Federico and Kagome, you know! And rest that head of yours. I'll have need of you two again" With a wave of his hand he dismisses them both. Once outside the office Kagome pinches his arm again.

"Ow! What did I do to deserve that?" he questions her as he rubs his arm with a pout. Kagome rolls her eyes "You know what you did so stop pouting." She tells him as she walks over to Claudia who is sitting on a bench. "Hey, Claudia," Kagome tells the younger girl as she sits next to her.

"Ciao, Ezio, Kagome. Where have you two been?" She questions them.

"We've been running business errands for father."

"That's not all, I hear," she retorts."Where's mother?" Ezio asks Claudia. Claudia sighs "She's gone to see that young painter they're all talking about. You know the one who's just finished his apprenticeship with Verrocchio."

"Really?"

"Don't you pay attention to anything that goes on in this house? She's commissioned some paintings from him. She believes that they'll be a good investment in time."

"That's our mother for you!" Ezio exclaims. Kagome rolls her eyes before she notices the sadness in her face.

"What's wrong Claudia?" She questions.

She sighs and gives Kagome a rueful smile. "It's Duccio." She tells Kagome.

"What about him?" Claudia has tears come to her eyes "I've found out that he's being unfaithful to me." Kagome's face darkens at this news, "Who told you that?" Kagome questions with clear anger in her voice that Ezio picked up on, but Claudia did not for her own emotional turmoil. 'The other girls, I thought they were my friends, but I thing they enjoyed telling me."

Kagome stands up with clenched fists, "Those fucking whores! You're better off without them Claudia, if they get pleasure at seeing you like this!" she practically growls out.

"But I loved him!" Claudia argues.

Ezio steps in before Kagome could say something, "Are you sure? Maybe you only thought you did. How do you feel now?"

Claudia looks at Kagome and Ezio. "I'd like to see him suffer, even if only a little. He's really hurt me." She tells them.

Ezio looks at Kagome who nods her head "I think we'll pay him a visit."

**~Break~**

They found Duccio with a woman holding her hand out admiring something that was on her finger. Kagome saw the flash of a diamond ring. "Darling, it's beautiful!" the girl tells Duccio. "Nothing but the best for you, amore," Duccio practically purrs as he pulls her towards him for a kiss. The girl pulls back "Not so fast. You can't just buy me. We haven't been seeing each other that long, and I've heard you've been promised to Claudia Auditore."

"It's over. Anyway, Father says I can do better than an Auditore." Spat Duccio, he clamped her bottom in his hand, "You for example!"

"Birbante! Let's walk for a bit." The woman tells him. "I can think of something that'd be much more fun." Duccio purrs as he puts his hand between her legs.

That was Kagome and Ezio' breaking point. "Hey, asshole!" Kagome shouts at Duccio as she walks closer to them. "Hey, Kagome, Ezio my friends." Duccio says surprised as he releases his hold on the girl. "I don't think you've met my…cousin?" Duccio tries pathetically.

Kagome enraged steps closer but is blocked by and even more enraged Ezio punches Duccio in the face. "Duccio, you should be ashamed of yourself! You insult my sister, parading around with this….this puttana!"growls Ezio.

"Who are you calling a puttana?" the girl snarls

"You, you stupid puttana!" Kagome yells at the girl "I should have thought even a girl like you could have done so much better than this asshole. Do you really think he's going make you into a lady? Because I seriously doubt it!"

"Don't you talk to her like that you bitch," Duccio hisses at Kagome, "At least she's more generous with her favors than your tight-assed little sister. But I guess she's got a hole as dry as a nun-" Duccio gets cut off as Kagome punches him in the face.

"Don't you ever talk about Claudia like that, you worthless piece of human existence!" Kagome growls at him as she punches him again, this time bringing him to his knees. "You broke her heart and you don't even care." Kagome knees him in the face making him fall on his back clutching his now broken nose. Kagome bends down and grabs his collar of his shirt, "If I ever see you around Claudia again or any Auditore again, I'll make sure you'll never piss properly again." Kagome snarls.

Ezio blinks in surprise before grabbing Kagome's arm and kicking Duccio in the side, self-satisfied at his pain filled moan."Let's go Kagome."

**~Break~**

As Kagome and Ezio are walking back to the Palazzo they spot Souta and Petruccio. Kagome grins at the two younger boys before running up to them.

"Hey squirts, what are you two doing out here?" She questions them as she ruffles their hair. Kagome notices that Petruccio is holding an opened carved pearwood box close to his chest, and sees feathers in the box. "What's up with the feathers?" she questions as Ezio reaches them. "They're eagle feathers," Souta explains as he points to the top of a tower. "There's an old nest up there. The young birds must have grown up and flown away. I can see plenty more feathers caught in the stonework." Petruccio and Souta look pleading at their older siblings, "Would you two mind getting more for us?"

Kagome sighs as she looks at Ezio, 'Well, what do you want them for?" Ezio questions.

The two boys look at each other then back at Ezio, "It's a secret." Petruccio says. "If I get them for you two, will you go in? It's late." Ezio tells the boys.

"Yes." They say in unison.

"Promise?" Kagome asks.

"Promise." They say in unison again.

Kagome grins at Ezio, "Have fun climbing, I beat up Duccio so you get to get the feathers." She tells him as she smirks at him. Ezio sighs before going and collecting the feathers.

"Sis, you beat up someone?" Souta questions as they watch Ezio run across the rooftops.

"Yep. Remember Duccio the dude Claudia liked?" Kagome asks them, at their nod she continues, "That asshole was cheating on her so Ezio and I went to confront him." Petruccio looks Kagome "I've never honestly liked him, he seemed really mean."

"Well you don't have to worry about him coming around here anymore." She says with too much cheer as she claps her hands, "I told him if I see him around any of us I would make sure he wouldn't be able to piss properly." Souta and Petruccio take a few steps back from Kagome.

Petruccio looks at Souta and whispers, "Kagome is scary when's she like that." Souta nods his head. "Yeah I know."

Kagome smirks even bigger as she watches Ezio jump down from a building near them and walks over to them out of breath. "Have fun?" she teases him. Ezio glares at Kagome before handing Petruccio the feathers. "You missed one." Souta points out.

"Bed!" Ezio and Kagome growl at them. The two boys scared at their two older siblings, run inside for safety. Kagome sighs and climbs onto the roof of the Palazzo and lays down on her back watching the stars. Ezio smiles at her as he lays down next to her.

_"It's so peaceful here..." _Kagome thinks to herself , _"I hope this never changes." _


	4. Chapter 4

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Assassin's Creed II

Chapter 4: The Tragic End of Peaceful Days

The next morning, Kagome is once again lounging on the roof of the Palazzo Auditore, when she hears Maria calling her. "Kagome, come down here please! I want you and Ezio to accompany me somewhere." Kagome sighs and makes her way down to where Ezio and Maria are waiting.

"Morning, Ezio, Maria." She greets them.

"Good Morning Kagome," replies Maria, "Come, then it's not far." They three of them then leave the palazzo. "So, Kagome…" Ezio starts to question, "What was your family like?"

Kagome looks at Ezio "What brought that on?" She questions him as she walks a little faster to catch up with Maria. "Well, you've been with us for a few months and you've never said anything about them…. I was just curios." He tells her.

"Well, my Father died a year or two after Souta was born so I don't remember much about him. My Mother always said that I have his eyes. Anyway, my mother was kind and was a very understanding person." She tells them, not aware the Maria is listening to their conversation with a knowing smile, "My Grandfather, was a little crazy….he thought that demons were real, he always gave me weird things for my birthday too, he said that they prevent demons from coming and eating me in my sleep." Kagome laughs at Ezio's facial expression, "But I loved none the less." Ezio shakes his head amused.

"Ah, were here!" Maria tells them as she walks up to the door and knocks. The door was immediately opened by a young man that looked to be a few years older than Ezio.

"Madonna Auditore! Welcome! I've been expecting you." He tells her. "Leonardo, buon' giorno." She greets him. "This is my son Ezio and adopted daughter Kagome." She introduces the two teenagers.

"Leonardo da' Vinci." Leonardo introduces himself, "Molto onotato signore, and signora."

_"Holy crap! I just met the Leonardo da' Vinci!" _Kagome exclaims to herself in her head. _"I can't wait to tell Souta! He'll freak when I tell him." _

**~Break~ **

It's late afternoon and Kagome is sitting on a couch watching Souta play with Petruccio. Kagome grins, "Hey Souta, can you guess who I met today?" she questions. Souta looks at Petruccio and then looks at Kagome "I don't know, who'd you meet?"

Kagome leans forward and her grin widens "Leonardo da' Vinci." Souta's eyes widen and jumps up "Are you serious?!" he exclaims, "You met _the _Leonardo da' Vinci!" Kagome smiles smugly and crosses her arms over her chest. "The one and only Leonardo da' Vinci." Petruccio looks at them confused, "Is this Leonardo da' Vinci the one who paints for Madre?" Kagome nods. "Yep!"

Ezio walks in the room to see Souta jumping up and down excited, Petruccio looking confused and Kagome sitting on the couch with a smug smile. Ezio shakes his head amused before walking over to them. "What's so interesting?" he questions as he sits on the couch next to Kagome. "I was just telling Souta that we met Leonardo da' Vinci today." Ezio looks at Souta, "Why is that so exciting?" Souta glares at Kagome before crossing his arms and pouting, "You wouldn't understand." Kagome rolls her eyes before looking at Ezio, "So, did you need me or something?" Ezio looks at her, "Not me but, Padre wanted me and you to see him in his office."

Kagome sighs and gets up, "Well, duty calls." Kagome says as she ruffles Souta and Petruccio's hair, "I'll see you two later. Stay out of trouble."

Kagome and Ezio walk out of the room and towards Giovanni's office, once there Ezio knocks and opens the door when they hear "Enter."

Giovanni stands up from the seat that he was sitting in and looks at the two teenagers. Kagome notices two bulky letters on the desk and sighs quietly.

"I want you two to deliver these to certain associates of mine, here in the city."

"Yes, Father." Ezio says as Kagome only nods.

"I also need you two to retrieve a message for me from a pigeon coop, not far from here."

"We will get it done." Kagome tells him as steps forward to grab one of the documents.

"Good. Ezio when you're done come back here we have things to discuss. And please you two stay out of trouble. Hmm?"

Kagome and Ezio both leave Giovanni's office. "Kagome, what do you think my father has to tell me?" Ezio questions as they see their first destination. Kagome shrugs, "I don't know it could be a lot of things."

Ezio and Kagome walks in to and they here behind them, "You Giovanni's kids?" they turn around to see a man with a courtesan. "No, you idiot. One of them just happens to look exactly like him."

Kagome puts a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. "Give it here, we're not contagious." Kagome sighs and hands the document over to the man, once the man and the courtesan leave Kagome laughs a little and starts to leave, "You coming Ezio?" she questions without looking at him. "Yes, I'm coming." Ezio tells her, "Wait, I don't look exactly like my father, do I?" his only answer was Kagome laughing. Ezio huffs and speeds up to catch up to her.

At their next destination they see a man looking very nervous, Kagome looks at the man and shrugs. "We have a delivery from-"Kagome is rudely interrupted by the man, "Giovanni Auditore?" Kagome sighs, "Yes…" The man looks around and says, "Were you two followed?" Ezio frowns, "Why would we be followed?" The man grabs the document out of Ezio's hand and says before he runs off. "Tell your father that they're moving tonight and he should as well." With that said the man runs off. "Wait! Come back here! What do you mean?!" Ezio calls after him. Kagome looks at him, "Let's hurry over to the pigeon coop and go home." Ezio nods.

**~Break~ **

Once back at the Palazzo, Kagome looks around and gets a horrible feeling, "Ezio, we have to be careful. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Ezio nods as he opens the door. "Father? Federico?" Ezio calls for them as they look around. Kagome notices movement out of the corner of her eye and dodges as something swings at them.

"Ezio, Kagome! Thank god!" Annetta exclaims as she puts a hand above her heart.

"What happened, where is everyone?" Kagome questions as she looks around. "The took you father and brothers to the Piazza della Signoria, to prison." Kagome looks around and clenches her fists, "Annetta, did they take Souta as well?" Annetta nods sadly and looks at the floor. "Ezio wait here for me I have to get something." Kagome quickly runs upstairs to her room and takes a chest from underneath her bed. She opens it and looks at her Assassin robes and weapons. Kagome robes are similar to Giovanni's robes but the only difference is Kagome's doesn't have the cape over her shoulder. Kagome's weapons are a bow and a quiver of arrows, a sword, two hidden blades and a dagger. Kagome quickly puts on her robes and puts her sword in it' sheath along with her dagger, puts her arrows on her back along with her bow and walks out of her room and down the stairs while fastening her hidden blades. Once down stairs she sees Claudia holding onto Annetta and Ezio about to say something but Kagome cuts him off. "It's not safe here." Kagome states as she looks at Annetta, "Is there somewhere safe you could take them?" she asks. "Yes, Yes to my sister's." Kagome nods and looks at Ezio to see him gaping at her. "

"What are you looking at?"

"What are you wearing? And why do you have so many weapons?" he questions her. "Don't worry about that now." Annetta looks at them with fear in her eyes. "Ezio, Kagome please be careful. The guards were looking for you as well." Kagome nods and puts her hood on. "Let's go Ezio."

**~Break~**

At the Piazza della Signoria, Kagome looks up at the window to cell that's holding Giovanni, Petruccio, Federico, and Souta and looks at Ezio "That's the cell, let's go." Kagome quickly climbs up the wall to the window to see Giovanni pacing, Federico on the bed with Souta and Petruccio. "Giovanni! Are you and the others alright?" she asks him worried. Souta looks up to see Kagome "Kagome!" Souta jumps up from the bed and runs over to the window and looks at her, "Sis, I'm scared."

Kagome looks over to see Ezio talking to Giovanni on the other side of her and looks back at Souta, "It' s going to be okay Souta, I'm not going to let them hurt you. I promise." Souta nods and blinks his eyes as tears come to his eyes, "I guess I can't tease you about how you were the damsel in distress when you went to the feudal era and Inu-no-nii-chan had to save you." Kagome clenches her fists at that name but smiles sadly at Souta and reaches out to ruffles his hair. Everyone hears a loud banging and voices getting closer. "Kagome, Ezio go!" Kagome looks at Giovanni "Please keep him safe." Giovanni looks at her sadly, "I'll try." Kagome nods and watches Ezio jump into a pile of hay. Once she sees him jump out she does the same.


	5. Chapter 5

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Assassin's Creed II

Chapter 5: The Beginning of Something Unstoppable

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, SpiritWolfMoon, Reggie, bluephoenixflame98, Kakashi's hoe. Thank you so much for your reviews! **

**Reggie—To answer your question, Yes, Kagome still has her Miko powers, and it will play a part in this chapter.**

**SpiritWolfMoon—To answer your question, there will be some Ezio/Kagome moments in later chapters. **

Back at the Palazzo, Ezio enters Giovanni's office and looks around with his eagle vision. "Padre said that there was a door around here." He mumbles to himself. He spots the door and walks over to it. Kagome walks in the room as Ezio walks into the secret room. Kagome sighs as she grips the hilt of her sword as she walks in behind him. Kagome walks over to Ezio and puts her hand on his shoulder, startling him. "Open the chest." She tells him. Ezio nods and kneels down to open the chest. Ezio opens the chest to find Giovanni's assassin robes. Ezio glances back at Kagome. "Well? Put them on." Kagome turns around. A few minutes later Ezio taps Kagome on her shoulder, she turns around to see Ezio in the assassin robes. Kagome smiles sadly at him. "There was a letter. I'm supposed to bring it to Uberto Alberti." Kagome nods and starts to walk out of the hidden room, once they're both out of the room the door closes behind them. Ezio jumps at the sound and Kagome rolls her eyes, "Let's go novice." Ezio frowns at her back and follows her out of the Palazzo.

Once they both enter the courtyard to guards enter. 'Halt!" one of the two guards cries. Kagome puts her hand on the hilt of her sword and eyes the guards. "What the fuck do you want? Here to arrest us?" Kagome sneers at them as she pulls her sword from its sheath slowly."No." the other one tells them with a confident smirk, "We were sent here to kill you." With that said the two guards grab their swords and advances. Kagome pulls her sword completely out and charges the two guards. Kagome clashes swords with one of the guards as the other one goes after Ezio. Kagome overpowers her guard, bringing him to his knees and brings her sword down onto his right shoulder. Kagome puts her foot on his chest to push him down. Kagome wipes her blade on his chest to rid the sword of blood. Kagome sighs as she watches Ezio kill his guard; she walks over to him "We need to hurry." Kagome tells him as she runs to the entrance to the Palazzo and looks around to see if they're any more guards. She motion for Ezio to follow her. "Let's go."

Kagome and Ezio quickly make their way to Uberto Alberti's home. Ezio runs to the door with Kagome behind him, he knocks until Uberto answers the door. "Ezio, Kagome!" he looks at them surprised. "What are you doing here this hour?" Kagome looks behind Uberto and sees a man with a hood behind Uberto. Kagome narrows her eyes at the man _"That man looks familiar…" _Kagome thinks to herself, _"Something's not right here. I better keep my guard up for mine and Ezio's sake. I know he trusts this Uberto man. But I don't" _Kagome looks over to see Ezio hand Uberto the note and tell him something. Kagome grips her hilt of her sword as she looks around to see if there are any guards around. Kagome hears the door shut and looks at Ezio. "Let's go."

**~Break~**

The next morning Kagome and Ezio walk to the prison that's holding the hearing. Kagome glances at Ezio "Stay on your guard." Ezio nods as they walk up the stairs. Kagome looks at the cheering crowd in disgust.

"Giovanni Auditore!" They look to see Uberto on the platform along with the hooded man, Kagome eyes widen as she looks at Giovanni and the others with rope around their necks. "Souta…" Kagome's eyes harden as she her little brother lock on to hers. Kagome looks at Uberto. "You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason! Do you have any evidence to counter this charge?" Ezio sighs in relief while takes her bow of her back and notches an arrow. "Yes! The documents that were delivered to you last night!" Giovanni yells out. Uberto looks confused and shakes his head. "I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents." Ezio eyes widen. Then a angry expression appears on his face. "He's lying!" Ezio tries to yell over the crowd. Ezio and Kagome start to try to make their way up to the platform. "In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary. I am forced to announce you guilty! You and your collaborators are herby sentence to death!" Kagome eyes widen as she starts to frantically get to the stage. _"No! NO! I have to get to Souta! He's my only family here!" _Kagome thinks frantically. Giovanni glares at his once friend. "You are the traitor Uberto! You are one of them! You may take our lives this day but we will have yours in return one day! I swear it—" Giovanni is cut off for the guards pulled the lever.

It was only over the span of 10 seconds.

Souta looks at his sister who's frantically trying to reach him, and smiles sadly _"Kagome I know you tried..." _he thinks to himself, _"Otou-san…I'm coming…" _and he closes his eyes as a tear rolls down his check. Kagome heart stops as she watches Ezio try to run up to the stage. Kagome drops her bow and stares hopelessly at Souta "Souta…No…SOUTA!" Kagome's Miko powers pulse making her body pulse and her eyes harden. Kagome takes her sword out of its sheath, never once notice that her powers changed her blade pink from her powers as she runs after Ezio.

Uberto looks to see Kagome and Ezio nearing the stage. "There, those two. They're one of them." He points to Kagome and Ezio. The guards near the stage grab Ezio but are unable to grab Kagome for she spins around killing the guards. Kagome glares at the now sweating Uberto "I promise this now, I will kill you, slowly and painfully. You're going to regret this." She tells the sweating man. Ezio breaks out of the guards hold and goes back-to-back with Kagome. "Guards! Arrest them!" Kagome looks at the guard with the heavy bulky armor disarm Ezio and approach them. Kagome vaguely notices the man and the courtesan from before and notices Ezio grabbing her wrist. "Kagome we have to run!" Kagome nods and sheaths her sword. Ezio and Kagome run out of the prison courtyard and run to a nearby building and they quickly scale the building. Kagome follows Ezio as they run across rooftops; Kagome sees a wagon full of hay. she grabs his wrist and pulls him inside with her. _"Souta…" _

A few hours later Kagome, who is still following Ezio puts her arms around herself. Kagome looks up to see Anetta running towards them. "Kagome, Ezio it's you! I've been looking everywhere for you." Kagome puts her and on Ezio's back as she walks forward. "We couldn't stop them Anetta! We tried I swear! There was so many guards…" Anetta gives them a sympathetic smile. "Please, come with me. We need to get you two off the streets." Ezio nods, "Where are my sister and mother?" he questions. "I bring you to them." Anetta tells him. "No! It's too dangerous for us to travel together. Tell us where we need to go and we'll meet you there." Kagome looks down at the ground. "My sister's house." Ezio nods at her "We're on our way." Anetta nods and quickly leaves. Ezio looks down at Kagome and grabs her hand, "Come on, let's go." Kagome nods as Ezio pull her along.

**~Break~**

Kagome blinks as she and Ezio walk into the building. Once she realizes they're in a brothel she turns to glare at him, pulling her hand out of his. "Ezio, I swear now is not the time for your perverted ways." Ezio looks down at her, "I swear this is where Anetta told us to meet her!" Kagome scoffs "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Ezio and Kagome continue to glare at each other not hearing Anetta come from behind them. "No, Ezio is right. This is the right building." She tells them as Ezio crosses his arms over his chest with a smug smirk. Kagome pouts and looks away.

A beautiful woman approaches them "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ezio and Kagome. Anetta speaks highly of you two, I can see why." Kagome rolls her eyes as Ezio flirts with the woman. "Please call me Paola." Kagome looks to Ezio thank Paola. _"Paola, why does that name sound familiar…." _Kagome asks herself. "Where are you going?" Kagome looks to see Ezio grab her hand as Paola walks over to them. "We are going to kill Uberto Alberti." Paola looks at them. "I understand your need for vengeance, but Uberto is a powerful man, you are not a killer, Ezio."

Ezio waves his hand in a dismissive manner, "Spear me the lecture." Paola looks at him, "But I can make you one." Ezio turns around, "Why are you going to teach how to kill?" Paola points a finger and Ezio. "I'm not; I'm going to teach you how to survive. Come." Paola leads Ezio and Kagome away.

Outside Kagome looks around to see a courtyard full of courtesans. Kagome walks over to a bench and sits down as she watched Paola teach Ezio how to blend in with a crowd, followed by stealing. After that Paola looks at her courtesans "You girls can go now." The girls pout and start to complain. Kagome rolls her eyes. "Now that you know how to approach the enemy. We need to get you a suitable weapon." Ezio looks at her confused as Kagome comes up to stand next to him. "What would you have me use?" he questions. "Ah, but you already have the answer." Paola pulls Giovanni's hidden blade from behind her back. "Hey, my Father's blade and bracer," Ezio exclaims as takes them back, "How did you get them?" Paola laughs and shakes her head "By using the same skills I just taught you." Ezio sighs as he looks at the hidden blade, "It isn't exactly in working condition." Paola looks at Kagome briefly then at Ezio, "I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da' Vinci." Ezio nods. "Yes, how does a painter factor into this?" Kagome rolls her eyes, "Ezio, he's more than just a painter." Paola nods in agreement. "Bring him the pieces and you'll see." Ezio looks at Kagome as Paola walks away "How did you know that?" Kagome grins up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." With that said Kagome turns around and walks out of the courtyard. Ezio shakes his head amused and follows her.

**~Break~**

Kagome walks into Leonardo workshop with Ezio behind her. She looks over to see Leonardo working at his desk. Leonardo turns around to see Ezio and Kagome standing there, "Oh, Ezio and Kagome Auditore! I didn't expect to see you two here with all that's happened…" Leonardo tells them as he walks over to them. "Bah, where are my manners? Welcome back!" Leonardo hugs Ezio and Kagome. Kagome blushes as she looks at the wall, which Ezio notices. "Now, how can I be of service?" he questions as pulls away from Kagome. 'We were hoping you would be able to repair something of mine." Leonardo grins at them "Of course, come this way."

He motions for them to follow. Leonardo mutters to himself and looks back at Ezio and Kagome "Let me clear a space." Kagome walks to be on the other side of Leonardo as he clears a space. "Alright let's see it." Ezio hands Leonardo the hidden blade. "Fascinating Ezio, despite its age. The construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything like it. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do without any plans." Leonardo tells them. Leonardo looks down and sees a codex page under the bracer "Wait, wait." Ezio looks down "What are you doing?" he questions. Leonardo looks at the two teens "The contents of this page are encrypted, but if my theory is correct, based on these sketches it may very well…." Leonardo trails off. "It may very well what?" Ezio questions impatiently. Leonardo looks at him "Please sit." Ezio isn't pleased with that answer "Leonardo!" Ezio wines Leonardo shushes him and sends him away. Kagome looks at Leonardo. "Is there anything you need me to do?" She questions the inventor. Leonardo shakes his head, "No, please go sit." Kagome nods and sits down against the wall while Ezio sits down in a nearby chair and falls asleep. Kagome sighs and pulls her hood down, something she hasn't done since she's put it up. _"Souta, I'm so sorry. I swear I'm going to avenge you…" _

A few hours later Kagome wakes up to the sound of Leonardo calling her. "Kagome, wake up." Kagome blinks as she opens her eyes and notices that he has a large knife in his hand and jumps .Leonardo laughs at her reaction. "Sorry, I am finished with the bracer and blade and noticed you two fell asleep." Kagome rubs the back of her head and stands, "So what's with the big knife?" Leonardo grins "You'll see." Kagome watches as he wakes Ezio and tells him he finished the blade, "The only thing left is to remove your ring finger." Leonardo tells Ezio as he holds the large knife up. Kagome narrows her eyes _"Wait, Giovanni's blade doesn't require that…" _She thinks to herself then smirks, _"Oh, this is going to be hilarious." _She watches as Ezio puts his ring finger on the table and look away. Kagome laughs as she watches Leonardo swing the knife down next to Ezio's hand and watch Ezio's eyes widen and him jump. "I was only having fun, Ezio. Thought the blade did require a sacrifice it's been modified you can keep your finger." Kagome walks over to Ezio and helps him put on his hidden blade. Ezio narrows his eyes at her , "You knew that it didn't need a sacrifice didn't you?" Kagome nods and laughs "This was your Father's hidden blade, did you ever notice his ring finger missing?" she questions, she laughs harder when he huffs and looks away.


	6. Chapter 6

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Assassin's Creed II

Chapter 6: The Escape.

After Ezio and Kagome left Leonardo's workshop, Kagome who put her hood back up over her head, looks at Ezio and sighs "I guess we go back to the brothel now." Ezio nods and then looks at her with a smirk. "I saw that blush when Leonardo hugged you." Kagome glares at him and elbows him hard in the stomach and blushes slightly, "Shut it novice, before I hand your ass to you." She growls out as she watches him bend over in pain from the blow to his stomach. "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." She yells over her shoulder as she walks away. Ezio sighs, stands up wincing at the pain in his stomach before following her.

Back at the brothel, Paola greets them when they walk through the door. "You two were gone quite a while." She tells them as she stands in front of them. "Leonardo likes to talk." Ezio tells her with a grin. Kagome looks at Ezio and huffs "You were asleep the entire time novice, and he didn't even paid attention to us." Ezio looks at her and frowns, "I was just resting my eyes, and why do you insist on calling me novice?" Kagome rolls her blue eyes, "Because you are a novice."

Paola clears her throat stopping the argument between the two teenagers, "That he does. But I trust you did more than talk." Ezio nods and shows her the now fixed hidden blade, "I've given you the skills, Leonardo given you the blade. All that remains is the deed." Paola states as she grabs Ezio hand and places her on top of hers. Kagome looks at her "Where can we find Uberto?" Paola looks at Kagome "According to my girls, he'll be attending the unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister." Paola informs them as she removes her hands from Ezio's. "Watch over my mother and sister for us while we're away." Paola nods "Of course, Ezio. As if they were my own." She tells them as she puts a hand on her chest.

**~Break~**

Once at the Santa Croce cloister, Kagome and Ezio stand on a rooftop overlooking it. Kagome kneels down while Ezio stands next to her. They both hear a man talking to Uberto. "Again with this?" the man questions, "You have over stepped your bounds. Uberto." Uberto answers the man "Who are you to speak of bounds. You, who have crowned yourself Lorenzo de' Medici. Principe of Firenze." Kagome looks at Ezio then back at Uberto and Lorenzo, "I wonder why Lorenzo is talking to that asshole…" Lorenzo looks at Uberto as he walks next to him "I've done no such thing." Uberto looks at Lorenzo and sneers "Of course not. Ever innocent. How convenient. At least now we see how far your reach extends—which is to say—nowhere at all. It has provided a valuable lesson for me and my allies."

"Yes. Your allies the Pazzi. Is that what this is about?" Lorenzo questions. "Be careful with your words Lorenzo. You might attract the wrong sort of attention." Uberto warns before walking away from Lorenzo.

Ezio looks at Kagome as she stands, she looks over at him. "Okay novice, you ready?" Ezio nods "Well, we need to get inside without getting noticed. See that group of people moving?" at his nod she continues "We can use them to move around." Kagome walks over to the edge of the roof and sees a wagon full of hay, "Looks like we can jump down. Let's go novice." With that said Kagome jumps off the roof and into the hay. Kagome jumps off and watches Ezio do the same. Kagome nods her head to a group of pepole and starts walking over to them.

After a few minutes of blending in with the moving crowd of people, Kagome notices there's guard guarding the entrance. "Fuck…" Kagome walks a little faster and looks around the corner to see a group of courtesans. "Ezio, we can also use those courtesans to distract the guards so we can get in." Ezio nods as they walk over to the group. Kagome hands holds out a bag of money. "We need you to distract some guards, if you do that this money will be yours." She tells them. The courtesans look at each other and nods. Kagome smirks as one of the courtesans take the bag of money. Kagome nods her head to Ezio as they turn around; the courtesans surround them as they walk to where the guards are standing in front of the entrance. Kagome points her finger to the guards, "Distract them." The courtesans nod as they draw the guard's attention and make them leave their posts. Kagome and Ezio quickly walk past the guards and enter the courtyard. Once inside Kagome sees Uberto talking to people. She looks at Ezio as he glares at the man. Kagome grabs his arm and makes him follow her into a group of nearby. Kagome flicks her wrists to make sure that her hidden blades are working. Ezio does the same and looks at Kagome, at her nod they walk out of the group.

Uberto turns around and sees Ezio and Kagome walking towards him, "You…" Kagome walks faster and stabs the man in the stomach and moves away as Ezio stabs the man repeatedly. Kagome looks at the man coldly as Ezio lays Uberto on the ground and kneels over him. Kagome stands over them as Uberto says his dying words "You would have done the same. To save the ones you love." Ezio looks at the man with pure hate in his eyes and speaks coldly. "Yes I would. And I have." Ezio stands slowly as Kagome walks around the body to stand at his side. "The Auditore are not dead! We're still here. US! Ezio and Kagome! Ezio Auditore." Kagome glares at everyone and shouts "And Kagome Auditore!" Ezio looks around at everyone. Kagome looks at around as the people looks at them frightened and she hears shouts of "Assassini!" Kagome curses under her breath as guards start to run towards them. Kagome grabs his arm and turns and runs towards the entrance. Kagome dodges as guard stumbles and falls to the ground. Kagome snorts as they run away from the Santa Croce.

After losing the guards Kagome and Ezio walk into the brothel after Ezio knocked. Paola walks over to them and hugs Kagome then Ezio. Ezio sighs "I think it's best if we leave Firenze." Kagome nods in agreement. "Where will you go?" She questions the two young assassins. "My uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni." Paola points her finger at the two teens "You two are still wanted." Ezio huffs annoyed, "What would you have us do then?" Paola looks at Kagome then at Ezio "I've seen posters all across the district. " She tells them as she walks away from them and puts a hand to her chin in thought. She turns around and looks at them, "Tearing them down will make the city forget your faces. No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them and they'll speak of other things. Or you can hunt those who bear false witness against you. They traded dignity for coin. Their loss would not be mourned. Do any of these and you should be free to leave." Kagome sighs and looks at Ezio, "Do you think you could do this? I need to rest before I collapse." Ezio nods "Get some sleep Kagome, I'll get it done." Kagome watches at Ezio leaves the brothel, closing the door behind him.

Paola looks at Kagome and sees that the girl looks close to collapsing. "You can rest on the couch over there." The woman points to a couch near the entrance. Kagome looks a Paola and nods. "Thank you." Paola nods before walking away. Kagome sits on the couch and sighs. _"Finally, some rest…."_

**~Break~**

Ezio returns from lowering his notoriety, and sees Kagome sitting on a bench with her closed. As he walks closer to her, he sees Paola waiting for him. "Bentornato Ezio. Were you successful?" Ezio nods. "Yes." Paola turns around and claps her hands, waking Kagome from her light sleep. Kagome stands up and walks over to stand next to Ezio. Kagome looks at Ezio from the corner of her eye. "So novice, how'd you do?" Ezio frowns at 'novice' comment, "Fine, we are able to leave the city." Kagome makes a sound of acknowledgement and watches as Claudia and Maria walk down the stairs. "Madre?" Ezio questions. Claudia walks down the stairs faster when she sees Kagome and Ezio. "Kagome! Ezio! Where have you been?!" Claudia exclaims as she hugs Ezio then Kagome." They wouldn't let us leave. And mother... Uch! She hasn't spoken a single word since we left the house." Maria walks over to Ezio and hugs him, then hugs Kagome. "Father will need to sort things out...Where is father? And Federico? And Petruccio? And Souta? Hmm?"

Ezio looks at Kagome and sighs. "Something's happened." Kagome walks over to Claudia and puts her hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" Claudia asks. Kagome looks at her with a look of sorrow along with Ezio. Claudia's eyes widen as her eyes fill with tears. "No. It's impossible!" Kagome pulls the distressed girl into a hug and rubs her back, "Claudia…"

"No, no, no, no." Claudia chants. Kagome looks at Ezio for help "I did everything I could, piccina." Ezio tells Claudia as he takes her from Kagome's embrace and pulls her into one of his own embrace. Kagome blinks her eyes back as tears come to her eyes, as she watches Claudia openly cry into Ezio's shoulder. "Listen," Ezio tells Claudia as he pull away from her, "Right now what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?" Kagome puts her hand on Claudia's shoulder and squeezes it. Claudia calms down, takes a deep breath and nods her head.

"Good. Will you watch over mother for me?" He questions. Claudia nods her head and walks over to Maria, takes her arm and walks her over to a couch and sits down. Kagome walks to where Paola is with Ezio behind her. "Then we are ready. Thank you again, for everything." Kagome tells the woman. Paola kisses Ezio's cheek and says, "Stay safe, Ezio and Kagome. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long." Kagome and Ezio nods. Ezio looks back at his mother and sister. "Let's go."

After Kagome and Ezio safely led Maria and Claudia out of the city. Claudia questions, sadly, "How could this have happened to us?" Ezio looks back at Claudia, "I don't know." Kagome looks ahead, "Ezio, we need to run." Ezio nods as the four of them start running. "Will we ever be back?" Claudia questions her elder brother again. Ezio sighs annoyed and answers, "I don't know." Ezio stops and looks around for a few moments before running again. "Follow me."

"What will happen to our house?" Claudia questions again. Ezio growls annoyed and answers his younger sister in an irritated voice. "I don't know." Kagome puts a hand on his arm in a calming manner. "Ezio, do not get annoyed with her. She's just curious." Kagome tells the irritated teen. " Claudia looks at the ground before asking softly, "Were they... Were they given a proper burial?" Kagome looks at Claudia with a sad smile "Yeah, they were…" Kagome looks up at the sky before following after Ezio.

**~Break~**

A few hours later, Ezio stops running and turns to address his mother and sister. "We should be close." Claudia lets at sigh of relief leave her "Grazie a Dio." Kagome chuckles a little before following Ezio. As they reach the gates of Monteriggioni Kagome stops and growls. Ezio looks to see Vieri and his men standing in their way. "Buongiorno , Ezio! How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" Ezio looks at Kagome to see her standing in front of Maria and Claudia with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Ezio looks back at Vieri. "Ezio, Kagome." Claudia warns them. Ezio looks back to see a guard walking behind them. Ezio motions for the three women to walk over to him. "What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asks the man.

Vieri smirks and lists on his fingers "So many things. A larger palazzo, two new steeds…a prettier bride... "Vieri pulls his sword from its sheath and points it at Ezio. "Oh and yes... your life." One of Vieri's guards attacks Ezio while Vieri talks to Ezio "My condolences for the loss of your father and brothers. What will happen now that there's no one left to help you? I have such wonderful things in store for your mother, sister and your woman." After Ezio kills his guards he turns around to see Kagome defeat the guard that tried to hurt the women.

Vieri steps forward and frowns, "I grow tired of this game. Finish him! And do not spare the women!" Vieri order his guards. As the guards advance they all fall from throwing knives. Vireri looks around "What sorcery is this?!" An unknown male voice is heard, "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!" Vieri looks around, "Show yourself!" he demands the voice. "As you wish." The mysterious man appeared and tossed Ezio a sword. "Here Use this!" he tells Ezio. Vieri looks at the main panicked, "Kill them! Kill them all!" he demands. As the man approaches Vieri, he turns around an flees. After defeating the remainder of Vieri's guards. Kagome looks at the man as she sheaths her sword "You have our thanks.' She tells the man.

Ezio walks over to stand next to Kagome and holds the sword out for the man to take. The man looks at Ezio and tells him, "Keep the sword, Ezio." Ezio looks at the man confused. "Do I know you from somewhere?" The man grins at him, "Don't you recognize me? It's-a-me, Mario!" Ezio eyes widen in surprise, "Uncle Mario?" he questions as the man hugs him and lifts him off his feet from the hug. "It's been too long, nipote! Far too long!"Mario releases Ezio and tells the teen in a sympathetic voice, "I heard what happened in Firenze. Terrible. Come, let's get you all away from here." Mario then turns around and starts to walk towards the gates of Monteriggioni.


	7. Chapter 7

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Assassin's Creed II

Chapter 7: Explanations and Training.

Kagome looks at Ezio and nods her head at Mario's back. "Let's go novice." She tells him. Ezio sighs and follows Kagome to where his uncle, sister and mother are waiting. Kagome puts her hand on the hilt of her sword as she approaches Mario. Mario raises his eyebrow at her, "I'm guessing you're Kagome, the one that Giovanni told me about." Kagome nods and lets her hand fall away from the hilt of her sword.

"Good." Mario looks at Ezio before turning around and leading everyone inside, "So, tell me everything." Ezio looks at the ground before answering, "They executed father for treason. Federico, Petruccio, and Souta too. Then they came for me." Mario looks at Ezio, "Who is this Souta?" he questions. "He was my little brother." Kagome answers, who is looking at the buildings as they pass them.

Mario nods before questioning Ezio, "Do you know why?" Ezio walks faster so he's walking next to his uncle. "I have no answers, uncle... Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead." Kagome walks next to Claudia and puts a hand on her arm. 'Are you okay Claudia?" Claudia nods sadly before wiping her eyes, "I just do not understand why this happened to us." Kagome smiles at her, "It's going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of that." Claudia sighs and nods before looking around, "It's kind of dull here." Kagome laughs, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that."

"Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni." Mario tells them over his shoulder. Ezio looks at his uncle confused. "I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze..."

"For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after, its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying. These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they're well made and dependable." Mario explains to them There is a chapel here too. The prete seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer." Kagome sighs as she listens to Mario explain the history of Villa to Ezio and the others as they walk up the stairs of the Villa.

"With all the fighting that's been going on, this place has started to get a bit rough around the edges." Mario looks at his nephew over shoulders. "I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have the time or money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh? Here we are, Casa dolce casa! So? What do you think?"

"It's most impressive, uncle."

Mario turns around and looks Ezio and Kagome, "She's seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again... if only I had the time." Mario shakes his head then smiles at the two teens. "Now that you have had the tour, you and Kagome should go and outfit yourselves. My men in the market are expecting you. Return here when you are finished and we'll begin." Kagome raises an eyebrow, "Begin what exactly?" she questions the other assassin. Mario looks at her confused, "I thought you'd come here to train?" Ezio looks at Kagome then at his uncle. "No, uncle. we came here to escape Firenze – and intend to take my family further still."

"But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work." Mario sighs. Ezio looks confused "What work? My father was a banker."Mario looks at Kagome, then at Ezio, "Wait... He did not tell you?" Kagome rolls her eyes, "In Giovanni's defense, he was going to tell Ezio the night he was arrested." Ezio looks at both assassins and growls. "I have no idea what you two are talking about!"

"Ma che mi combini, Giovanni?! Where to even begin...Go and fetch the gear in the market. It will give me time to think." Mario tells them. "But…" Mario waves his hand "But that's that. We'll talk more later. Some spending money, should you need it. And if you find yourself in need of rest, I've prepared rooms for you two on the top floor of the Villa." With that said Mario leads Claudia and Maria into the villa.

Kagome sighs and pulls her hood down to run a hand through her hair. "Let's get this over with." Ezio nods and follows Kagome as she walks down the Villa's stairs. After walking down the stairs Kagome looks around for the blacksmith.

"Ah, there it is." Kagome says to herself, Kagome then turns to Ezio and nods her head in the direction of the blacksmith. "Ezio, I found it." Ezio pulls out the money his uncle gave him and approaches the blacksmith.

The blacksmith grins at him when he sees Ezio's money. "What do you need boy?" Ezio looks at Kagome for help. Kagome sighs and looks at the weapons and armor the blacksmith is selling. "We need two pairs of Leather Greaves and a dagger." The blacksmith rubs his chin and then goes into the back of the shop and grabs the greaves and dagger. The blacksmith places them on the counter. "The Leather Greaves ƒ2280 are and the dagger is ƒ475." Ezio gives the blacksmith the money and grabs his armor and weapons. Kagome grabs her greaves and looks at Ezio, "Now all we need to do is find a doctor and then we can head back." She tells him as she starts walking away from the blacksmith shop. Ezio nods and looks at her, "How did you know what to get?" Kagome stops and looks at him, "Federico took me to a blacksmith in Firenze, when him and Giovanni were training me."

"Training? What were they training you for?"

Kagome sighs and starts walking again, "I can't answer that yet. When we go back to Mario and he explains things to you, then I'll tell you everything. Like the actual reason why Souta and I were staying with you." Ezio walks faster so he is standing in front of her still confused. "Wait, you told me that you and Souta sought refuge with us because your family died."

Kagome sighs and walks past him. "I'll explain later Ezio, I promise."

**~Break~**

Kagome sighs and leans against a wall as she watches Ezio talk to Claudia and Maria. Kagome looks at the necklace Souta gave her the day before he died. Kagome looks at the ceiling and remembers Souta excited face when he gave it to her. _"Kagome! Look what I bought for you! Isn't it cool!" _Kagome lifts her head up and watches as Claudia and Maria walk away.

"Ezio?" Kagome walks over to the teen and puts a hand on his shoulder, "I think we should go see Mario now." Ezio sighs and walks towards Mario's office.

"Salute, uncle. We did as you asked." Ezio tells his uncle as him and Kagome walk over to him. Mario nods his head pleased, "And quickly too. Ben fatto! Now let's teach you how to fight." Ezio shakes his head at his uncle, "No. As I said, we are leaving." Kagome puts a hand on Ezio's arm, "Ezio, we barely held our own against Vieri's men. My skills are not going to get us out of here safely."

"Ezio, Kagome is right you two barely held your own against Vieri. You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave – so be it. But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself. If not for me, for your mother and sister." Ezio sighs, "Fine." He agrees reluctantly. Mario grins. "Ottimo!"

Outside, Ezio stands in the training ring while Kagome stands next to Mario watching. "You can swing a sword, to be sure. But offence alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. We will teach you how to dodge."

"You said my father was more than a banker?" Ezio questions as he pulls out his sword and begins to dodge. Mario sighs and looks at Kagome then at Ezio, "No use dancing around it, I suppose. Your father was an Assassin, Ezio." Ezio looks at the two Assassins briefly before looking at his opponent. "I told you before: my father was a paper pusher." Mario looks at Kagome for help. Kagome sighs, "Ezio your father was an Assassin. Someone who was born and breed to kill." Ezio looks at Kagome, "I find this difficult to believe." Kagome rubs her forehead before mumbling Japanese curses under her breath.

"What of the list you carry? Do you think it's merely a catalog of debts? It holds the name of those responsible for your father's murder." Mario tells his nephew. Ezio puts his sword back in its sheath and looks at Kagome and his uncle.

"Bene I've taught you how to avoid your enemy's attacks. Now you'll learn how to turn them to your advantage!"

"All this talk of Assassins and Templars. It reeks of fantasy." Ezio growls. Mario looks at his nephew knowingly "Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing, perhaps?" Kagome snickers at Ezio surprised expression. "How did you know…?" Ezio questions. "You have your father's blade. I figured you'd have the Codex page he was holding as well." Mario says.

"Codex?" Ezio questions as he learns how to taunt his opponents.

"Remember the page Leonardo found that's a Codex page." Kagome starts to explain, "_A _guide to the inner workings of our order - its origin, purpose and techniques. Our creed, if you will. Your father believed the Codex contained a powerful secret. Something that would change the world. Perhaps it's why they came for him..." Mario finishes for Kagome.

"Assassins, Templars, Codex pages... This is a lot to take in." Ezio sighs.

"You need to open your mind, Ezio. Always remember: Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." Mario tells Ezio. "You're making fine progress, Ezio! Today I'm going to teach you how to position yourself in battle. Where you stand and how you move make all the difference.Don't think I haven't seen you picking apart my library. I trust you believe me now_?_" Ezio gets into position and waits for his opponent to attack him. "Yes. My father was an Assassin. But why the need for such secrecy?" Ezio questions his uncle. Kagome nods her head to the man in the ring and jumps in as he leaves. Kagome pulls her sword out of her sheath and charges Ezio.

"Are you familiar with the Templars? One of several Knightly orders formed during the Crusades. History teaches they were disbanded nearly 200 years ago in France. Only they weren't. Merely pushed underground where they continued their nefarious work." Mario explains.

"What work?"

"The Templars seek dominion over man. And we, the Assassins, are sworn to stand against them." Kagome tells the teen as he dodges one of her blows.

"Was Uberto one of them?"

"Yes."

"And the other names on my father's list?"

"Templars as well." Ezio looks at Kagome who is answering all his questions. "That would mean Vieri…" Ezio trails off, "Just like his father, Francesco. Likely the entire Pazzi family." Ezio sighs and looks at Kagome, "It would explain many things." After a few minutes later Ezio was able to defeat Kagome. Kagome smirks at him as she sheaths her sword. "Good job Ezio." She tells him as she jumps out of the ring. Ezio smirks and follows her out of the ring.

Kagome walks over to Mario. Mario looks at his nephew with pride. "Well done nipote! You've really come into your own." Ezio walks over to Mario and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, uncle, for all you have given us." He gives his uncle a grateful smile. "You're family! Such is my duty and my desire!" Mario looks at Kagome then back at Ezio, "I'm glad you had me stay." Ezio tells his uncle.

"Good! You've reconsidered leaving!" Mario grins while Kagome smiles at Ezio. Ezio inwardly winces, "We sail for Spain in three days…" Ezio tells them. Mario frowns, "But, nipote, I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies..."

"And if they find us, I will." Ezio tells his uncle.

"You want to leave, Ezio? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine! Come vuoi. Arrivederci e buona fortuna." Mario then turns around and storms away. "Uncle wait!"

Ezio looks at Kagome before looking at the mercenary he fought, "Why is he so upset?" he questions. The mercenary looks at Ezio, "How can he not be? Vieri has been harassing us since you first arrived. To be expected, I suppose. Given his heritage..." Ezio looks at Kagome and sighs at her back as she turns and walks away from him and in the direction that Mario stormed off in. Ezio runs to catch up with her.

"Kagome?" he questions, he gets no answer. Ezio sighs loudly and tries to get her attention. Kagome rolls her eyes and walks into Mario's office. Kagome looks at the mercenary standing in front of the desk. "Where is Mario?" she questions. The mercenary looks at her, "They ride for San Gimignano to slay that snake, Vieri." Ezio looks at Kagome, "We wish to join them." The mercenary nods, "You'll find what you need at the stables." Kagome looks at Ezio, "You go talk to Claudia and I'll go get the horses ready." Ezio nods and runs out of the office to find his sister.

Kagome nods the mercenary before running out of the Villa Auditore, down the steps and runs towards the stables. Once there Kagome sees two white mares, Kagome quickly saddles the two horses; Kagome mounts one and wait for Ezio to arrive. A few minutes later Ezio runs towards her and quickly mounts the other horse. Kagome looks at Ezio before kicking her horse's sides. Ezio does the same and the two assassins ride away from Monteriggioni.

"Ezio, you are probably wondering what I meant earlier. About how Souta and I's real reason for staying with you," Ezio looks at her, "Yes, I am." Kagome sighs and explains everything to him. Once she finished Ezio looks at her, "Somehow I believe you." Kagome smiles at him as they ride to where Mario and the other mercenaries are.


	8. Chapter 8

An Assassin's Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Assassin's Creed II

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who favored, followed or reviewed! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been busy for the past couple of days and haven't found the time to write this chapter. Please review when you finished reading! Your reviews are what keeps me motivated to keep writing this story! ~Inu-Hanyou2016~**

Chapter 8: Revenge at San Gimignano

When Ezio and Kagome arrived at San Gimignano, they quickly dismounted their horses and ran to where Mario and the mercenaries were. Mario looks at the two young assassins surprised. He was sure Ezio wouldn't have come, and if Ezio didn't go Kagome wouldn't have either. "Ezio? Kagome? What are you two doing here?" he questions them.

Ezio takes a deep breath to catch his breath, "Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me." Kagome eyes glance at Ezio before looking at Mario with amusement, "Like I would let Ezio go by himself. Knowing him he'd probably get cocky and get himself killed." Ezio glares at Kagome before looking away with a pout.

"Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins." Mario chuckles amused at the two assassins. Ezio looks at Kagome who nods her head before looking at his uncle, "Either way. I wish to help."

Mario smiles at his nephew, proud that he decided to stay and help the Assassin's cause. "Va bene. Then listen close: First we must find a way inside the city." He tells them as he crosses his arms over his chest as looks at them. "Though it seems Vieri expects us He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than its host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike. Pronti?"

When the sun set and the stars appeared, that's when Mario decided that it was time to attack. Mario looks at his nephew and the young woman standing next to him, "Follow me." Kagome and Ezio nod. Mario turns and starts to run towards southern gate.

**~Break~ **

After Kagome and Ezio finished killing a group of guards, They then moved further into the city, and found one of Mario's men lying wounded near a well. "Ezio! Your uncle's under attack and needs help! Go to him!" Ezio eyes widen and he and Kagome quickly run to the Santa Maria Assunta where Mario is fighting. Once there Kagome's eyes take in the large amount of guards Mario and his group of mercenaries are fighting, and quickly jumps in to help, along with Ezio and their group of mercenaries.

Mario looks to see Kagome and Ezio fighting and a wave of relief washes over him, when he sees that they are unharmed, "Ah, Ezio, Kagome! There you are! It seems my plan has hit something of a snag..." He tells them as him and his men continue fighting. "Vieri's men ambushed us, and now we've got our hands full. My brothers and I will deal with these guards – I want you to go ahead and root out that snake! Find Vieri! See that justice is served!"

Kagome and Ezio quickly left to find Vieri while his uncle dealt with the guards. Upon reaching the northern gates, Ezio and Kagome quickly climb up to watch from the rooftops as Vieri entered the city along with his father and two other men. Ezio recognized one of them, a man wearing a hood, as the same person who was at Uberto house when he gave the traitor the evidence to save his family and later at the execution of his father and brothers, Federico and Petruccio and Kagome's little brother Souta. Ezio looks at Kagome as she clenches her fists at the sight of the cloaked man.

Ezio puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Kagome sighs and gives her partner a grateful look before looking at the Templars.

"It's settled: Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate the mercenari. Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done." Spoke the cloaked man.

Vieri looked at the cloaked man and step forward and spoke "What about that ubriacone Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend." Francesco, Vieri's father spoke to defend his son's words, "He's always been trouble. Just like that bastardo brother of his." Vieri then turned to his father "Then let me reunite them, father!" The two men looked at the cloaked Templar as he put a hand on Vieri's shoulder and spoke, "There will be plenty of time to clean up rifiuti when we've finished. Now, is there anything else?"he questioned the two as he removed his hand.

Father and Son remained silent, pleased with their silence the cloaked said, "Muy bien." The Templars then moved into a circle and put their right hand over their hearts and said the Templar pledge. "May the Father of Understanding guide you!" The Templars then went to leave, but Vieri was stopped when one of his men called out to him, irritated he turns around, "What?" The solider stopped in front of him "Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!" Vieri smirks at this news and chuckles "Then let's not keep him waiting." Vieri then retreated to the San Gimignano battlements while Mario and his troops attacked the guards.

Kagome sighs and looks at Ezio, "Let's go assassinate the fucker." Ezio smirks and nods in agreement. He then uses his Eagle Vision to locate Vieri. Kagome looks at Ezio and notices that his eyes were glowing. "Holy shit…"

Ezio smirks when he found Vieri, he turns to Kagome and points to where Vieri is standing. Kagome nods at they make their way to kill the Templar. Once they climb the tower Vieri and two of his men were standing they swiftly try to kill Vieri. Vieri noticed them and smirks as he dodges their attempts to kill him.

"Ah! There you are. I've been looking forward to this for a long, long time." He smirks.

Kagome pulls out her sword as Ezio does the same. Kagome kills the guards while Ezio dealt with his longtime nemesis, Vieri da' Pazzi. Ezio quickly over powers Vieri and swiftly delivers the final blow. Ezio kneels down to grab Vieri's collar. "What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?" he demands as he shakes the dying man. Kagome kneels next to Ezio and glares at Vieri.

"I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" Vieri smirks. Ezio glares at the man.

"Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru–" Ezio spats to the now dead man. Kagome puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but Mario cuts off Ezio's rant. "Enough, Ezio! Show some respect."

Ezio let's go of Vieri and stands to glare at his uncle, "Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness?" Kagome stands up and backs away from Ezio. "You are not Vieri. Do not become him." Mario tells his nephew before walking over the dead Templar and closing his eyes. "Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in Pace." Mario takes out something and hands it to Ezio, "Take this. Read it when you have time. Our work here is finished. Let us return to the villa..." Mario then turns around and walks away. Ezio looks at Kagome who's looking up at the stars.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome sighs and gives him a small smile, "I'm fine. I was just thinking." Ezio walks to where he's standing beside her, to where their arms are touching. "You're thinking about Souta aren't you?" he questions her, softly. Kagome nods and leans her head against his shoulder. Ezio looks down at her and smiles slightly before putting his arm around her and looking up at the stars.


End file.
